fmafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:McCrillisNsiah2
Don't go around forcibly changing character pages' main images. We've (all the regulars who contribute most here) all agreed on the best images that represent each character. If you'd like to discuss any ideas about change, feel free on the talk pages on the corresponding article, but don't just up and do it and critisize those who don't agree with you in the process. Tommy-Vercetti 21:46, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Tsk Tsk Wow, I didn't think the idiot here going around reverting edits was actually you; the one I already spoke with and thought we'd come to an understanding. Here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deuteragonist and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tritagonist Read up.Tommy-Vercetti 19:35, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Nope Sorry, "pal", just because you don't know what these words mean doesn't mean they're incorrect. Keep it up and I'll see to it that you're blocked from editing. Just fair warning. Both I and Turdawen have told you not to revert them. Tommy-Vercetti 19:44, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Keep pushing it I love too how you didn't even notice your error of "the secondary" at first until I had to tell you. This just shows that you don't even proofread your edits and thus are lacking in terms of experience on how to write articles. Both Turdawen and I are long-time contributors here, and generally the veterans have a better idea of what works than someone who get so upset by someone reverting their edits. Why does it bother you so much, then? They both mean the exact the same thing, and we're striving for a more professionally written wikipedia. "The tritagonist" as opposed to something like "ANOthER IMpORtaNT chARAChTER" Ha, oh, and don't get me started on calling me "a tough guy". If anyone thinks he's hot shit, it's you. If you do it one more time, I'm reporting you and you will be banned from editing. So, unless you want to be blocked for awhile, I suggest you quit. We've explained why it shouldn't be removed now twice. Tommy-Vercetti 19:52, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I think you've reached the point of no return buddy, lay off now and you might not get banned. But with the number of warnings you've had it's not bloody likely. Fullmetal Fan 20:10, April 15, 2012 (UTC) All right, enough of all this. To be frank, I agree with your assertions about the terminology. I had considered using the phrase deuteragonist instead of secondary protagonist when the Alphonse article was first penned, but decided against it. The more I examine the terms deuteragonist and tritagonist, the more out of place and ambiguous they seem, especially since they both can refer to an antagonist as well as a sidekick or supporting character. In addition, it calls into question whether Roy is really the third most important character and also makes me question how important it is to mark the story importance of characters besides Ed and Al. But the bigger issue is your attitude. I'm not going to ban you, but you should know that starting an editing war back and forth isn't going to get anything done and neither is attacking other users for disagreeing with your edits. If it becomes an edit war, stop editing and start a conversation, don't just repeat the pattern. CorbeauKarasu 21:19, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Just so you know the plot summaries on this wiki use the material from the English subbed version instead of the English Dub version. Funimation is one of those companies that often makes changes in the script with name changes as well as changes to the plot or even material that did not exist in the original. Episode 12: The Other Brothers Elric, part two (2003 series) is once such example of this as Funimation changed the way how Mugear knew the Tringham brothers were not the real Elrics and I instead added that as a note since it was important enough to put as a separate note unlike the edit that you were trying to do which was more minor. Outside of Fullmetal Alchemist, I have seen changes in the plot or script particularly in their dub of the anime Yu Yu Hakusho, but also in Tenchi Muyo! GXP and One Piece as well. As long as you put your distaste aside for the edit reverts Episode 53: Flame of Vengeance (2009 series) then you won't risk being blocked. -Adv193 (talk) 23:26, November 5, 2014 (UTC)